


The 12 Ficlets of Christmas, Day 7: A different kind of Christmas party.

by hgleiser



Series: Wrong Direction [21]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgleiser/pseuds/hgleiser
Summary: Mark's supposed to attend a Christmas party at the home of their neighbors Rob and Felipe, but Fernando has other ideas.  Rated teen for swearing.





	

“Do you have to?”

“I already RSVPd on behalf of both of us, Nano. At least one of us has to go and since you’re in no condition to I will. I’ll tell everyone you missed them and wish you could be there.”

“Tell him you’re staying home.”

“Mate, have you tried telling Felipe Massa no? He gives you that smile and suddenly you’ve volunteered to bring the champagne _and_ clean up afterward. I can’t hurt the man’s feelings, Rob would kill me.”

“Is his Felipe Baby.” Fernando made a face and his laughter quickly turned into a coughing fit. “We cannot upset him!”

“Nothing like a pissed off drunk Yorkshireman to dampen your holiday spirits...” Mark sighed and tucked the covers up around Fernando’s chin. “Get some rest. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Fernando looked up at Mark through his long, dark lashes and frowned. “Please?”

“Oh no. You’re not pulling the puppy dog eyes on me, buddy.” Mark covered his face with one hand in an effort to shield himself from the effects of Fernando’s favorite tactic to get him to do whatever he wanted—which, he was ashamed to admit, had a 99.9999 percent success rate. “This is the one time that isn’t going to work.”

Fernando reached out from under the covers to caress Mark’s arm. “You think so? I think I will be very persuasive...”

“That’s the cold medicine talking. You’re out of it. Now get some rest and make sure you drink plenty of water. We need you better before Christmas.” He leaned forward and kissed Fernando’s forehead. “I love you.”

Fernando, however, wasn’t having it and tugged at Mark’s sleeve. “Is cold and I cannot stay warm without you. Please?”

“You have him.” Mark patted the stuffed lion next to Fernando. “He’ll keep you company. If nothing else, annoy Jenson to bring you soup. He’s around here somewhere. Make him useful.”

“Do you have to leave?” Fernando sank down into the pillows and sneezed. “Can call and say you’re sick too because I’m contagious.”

“Bless you.” Mark checked his watch. “I need to leave or else I’ll be late. I promise I’ll be back by eleven and then you’ll have me all to yourself. Deal?”

Despite having a nasty cold, Fernando’s strength was still considerable and, taking Mark’s hands in his, pulled him down until they were almost face to face for a sloppy kiss. “No.”

“You don’t give up, do you?”

Fernando grinned and kissed him again. “Never. Come on, you don’t want to see our neighbors. Are not as fun as me, yes?”

“You’re more fun by default because you’re the one I sleep with.”

“See? More fun to stay home.”

“Nano, how long is this guilt trip going to last?”

“Until it works and you call Rob to say you can’t come.”

Mark heaved a long sigh, his usual reaction when he knew his only option—not that he minded—was to give in. “You win. I’ll call him and say neither of us can make it, but if Felipe gives me hell about it you’re taking the fall. Understood?”

Fernando nodded as he caressed Mark’s lower back. “Is a much better party in our bed...”

“Is there? Who’s invited?”

“I’m looking at him.”

Mark smiled, already trailing kisses down Fernando’s neck. “You know, I think you’re right...”


End file.
